


Smooth Moves

by howaboutharem



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Glee/Flash Crossover, M/M, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash, Warbler!Barry, olivaryweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutharem/pseuds/howaboutharem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry's friends discover Barry's high school Glee Club, Dalton Academy Warblers, and the performances that he put on while in that club.<br/>Now turned into a series of one-shots of Barry/Sebastian and how they are slowly re-exposed to the Glee and Flash worlds with the new pieces of their personalities that have been revealed. They will be in no specific order, but if they come before another chapter, it will be mentioned. This fanfic will also get into how Barry created Sebastian and why Sebastian acted like he did.<br/>Link to Part One on Tumblr: http://ingeneralfangirl.tumblr.com/post/131853201642/smooth-moves-gleeflash-crossover<br/>To help with the continuity of the story, most of the chapters will be grouped together into mini-series, although they will not be guaranteed to come in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One Where the Videos Are Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 out of 3 of The Beginning

 

Felicity hadn’t been looking for the videos, honest! She had only wanted to find out a bit more about Barry after she had their teams had visited each other’s cities. It was when she realized that Barry had little to no high school records (other than his test scores) available that Felicity had gotten curious and had decided to run a face-trace on photos from various high school’s. When she had gotten a match with one “Sebastian Smythe” Felicity had begun to eagerly scroll through the records.

When she looked at the extracurricular activities section, she realized with surprise that Barry had been the lacrosse team captain and -- OH MY GOD, Barry had been the Glee Club Captain for his school!? Felicity began to freak out. She quickly searched up his performances, which apparently had been filmed professionally at some really big competition thingy.

By the time that she had gotten halfway the “Dalton Academy Warblers” rendition of ‘Live While We’re Young’, Felicity couldn’t help but gape. The Barry that was on that screen was smooth and confident, dancing and singing with skill and a cocky glint in his eye.

Felicity quickly emailed the links to a few of the Warblers’ performances to Cisco and Caitlin before calling Dig and Oliver over from where they had been talking across the room. “Come over here!” She called, “You guys, have to see this!” As she began to play the video from the beginning (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HmFUaxZadI8>), she watched as the video with them, she couldn’t help but but the incredulous expression quickly taking over Dig’s face as he watched, and the small smirk that Felicity had begun to associate with “I’ve got blackmail!” coming from Oliver.

~

As Barry’s day went on, he couldn’t help but notice the little glances that Cisco and Caitlin kept throwing him, almost disbelievingly. Barry began to notice how that kept sticking there heads together and whispering, glancing between their computer screens and him before closing it before he could see what they were looking at. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“What’s going on with you two today?” Barry questioned, having cornered the two scientists.

“It’s just,” Caitlin smiled at him nervously, “Felicity found the videos of a few of your old, um, performances.” Barry blinked in shock a few moments.

“Wait, seriously?” He couldn’t help but ask, nervous as to what they could possibly be thinking about him.

“Yeah, you have some really sweet moves and a pretty cool voice, man!” Cisco clapped him on the shoulder with a laugh. Barry relaxed a bit, happy that Cisco didn’t seem to be be judging him, even if they didn’t seem to know anything about what he had done when he was Sebastian.

“Thanks Cisco,” Barry smiled before realizing, “If Felicity found the videos, then . . . do you think Oliver saw them?” Barry started becoming nervous.

“Um, probably,” Caitlin answered. “Why?”

“Uh, well, I’ve got to go!” Barry started to back away and raced out of the room to grab his suit and head for Starling City.

~

Barry raced through the Verdant and into the Arrowcave, spinning into a chair and sending papers flying everywhere. “Ugh, Barry!” Felicity complained. “I haven’t gotten any paperwights yet!”

“Sorry, Felicity,” Barry replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, the hood of his costume down. “So, uh, what’s this I heard about you finding some of my old Warblers videos?”

“Ah, yes,” she smirked slightly. “You had quite a few smooth moves back in the day,” Felicity told him with a smile.

“Thanks,” he replied sheepishly, before Felicity interjected.

“But, you do know that it is my moral obligation to post these videos all over your Facebook account, right?” Felicity warned him.

“Oh, god.” Barry sighed. “Please don’t, I’ll never live this down!” He pled.

“It’s far too late for that,” was all she could say before Oliver came down from the club above, spotting Barry pretty quickly.

Oliver smirked, and Barry raised a hand to wave at him nervously. “I’m glad you came.” Oliver offered with a smile, Barry’s long, drawn-out sigh hiding Felicity’s giggles as she packed up her laptop to go home.

“Please don’t,” Barry begged.

“Well, we have to live while we’re young, don’t we?” Oliver sniped back.

“You’re awful,” Barry told Oliver, smiling as he got up to peck Oliver on the lips. Oliver smiled into the kiss, although he could feel Barry’s undercurrent of anxiety. “So, I guess Felicity found out about Sebastian Smythe, huh?”

“Yeah, although she didn’t say much, over than the fact that you used a different name.” Oliver told him.

“Then, I guess I should probably say this now, because this shall never come up again,” accompanied by a glare, with Oliver muttering ‘you wish’ under his breath. “But, I’m, uh, I wasn’t the nicest person when I was Sebastian. I was arrogant and mean and harsh and cruel and free to be bisexual when I was Sebastian, so it kind of went to my head, and I did many things that I’m not proud of today when I was Sebastian.” Barry admitted nervously.

“Bear,” Oliver started. “Before I was stuck on Lian Yu, I was an arrogant prick who thought everything should go his way because he had the Queen name. Am I proud of that time in my life? No, absolutely not.” Oliver pressed his face into the crook of Barry’s neck. “You’re not alone, Barry, and you are perfect the way you are now.” Barry smiled, inhaling deeply, before whispering into Oliver’s ear.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Oliver replied quietly. “Although, I fully expect that you dig your blazer out of perform a song or two, private show or otherwise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOES ANYONE HAVE SUGGESTIONS OR REQUESTS OF WHAT THEY WANT TO SEE FROM THIS 'VERSE?  
> I have plenty of ideas, but I'm always looking for more!


	2. The One Where Sebastian Came Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver meets Sebastian.  
> Part 2 of 3 of The Beginning

Barry awkwardly adjusted his tie for the fifth time since he had gotten into the car with Oliver. He couldn’t help but want to reach up and smooth his hair down, but always remembered at the last second that it had been practically coated in hair gel. Oliver couldn’t help but ask, concern glinting in his eyes. “You okay, Bear?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he chuckled nervously. “I’m just a bit awkward, so I’m nervous to be going undercover like this.” Barry played with his hands a bit in his lap.

Oliver hesitated before saying. “I know that you said that you were a jerk when you were Sebastian,” he began, reaching out to push Barry’s chin up so he could meet Barry’s eyes, “but I’ve seen the videos. You’re mask of Sebastian is your best chance for being the safest. I don’t want you getting hurt because someone found you out.”

Barry couldn’t help but be scared of being Sebastian again, considering that the last time he let Sebastian take over in a situation someone had gotten injured and someone else had attempted suicide, but he could see the worry in Oliver’s eyes and allowed himself to give a small jerky nod. As the car pulled up in front of the gates to the large mansion, Barry closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Come on, stand, up again

Stand, you’re gonna run again,” Oliver quietly sang into Barry’s ear. He wasn’t as good of a singer as Barry, but Oliver was doing all he could to help Barry. When Oliver opened the car door and escorted him out of it, their tuxedos shining under the bright lights coming from the mansion, it was no longer Barry who was on Oliver’s arm, but Sebastian, a cocky grin on his lips and an arrogant air surrounding him.

Oliver couldn’t really help but feel uncomfortable wrapping his arm around a man who looked like his boyfriend but who held himself so differently, although his loose grin covered that up. They walked up the stairs together, Oliver politely greeting some of the people that he knew, and introducing Sebastian to them, as well.

Sebastian simply turned up his charm and greeted each man with a firm handshake and kissed the hand of every woman. “It was a pleasure to meet you,” Sebastian assured the last person before letting Oliver guide him inside to the main foyer and then the large dining room. Oliver led them over to a corner of the room that they were less likely to be disturbed in. “And it is lovely to meet you, too,” Sebastian turned towards Oliver, smirking as he eyed Oliver up and down, before pouting slightly. “Barry gets all the fun these days.”

Oliver hadn’t really realized what Barry had meant by Sebastian causing trouble, but he could see how that was possible now. He couldn’t help but blurt out. “Do you and Barry have Multiple Personality Disorder?” Sebastian gave Oliver a smirk.

“No, actually. Either way, it’s quite rare for anyone to simply have two alters, or selves, so Barry and I would be somewhat of a statistical improbability. Barry just couldn’t deal with the bullying when he was younger and shoved the braver, more daring side to the front to handle it, eventually creating me to ‘take over’, although he it’s really all in his head. We’re the same person, like it or not, Barry just needed a way to be braver.”

Oliver understood most of what Sebastian was saying, but knew that he’d have to talk about this more with him later. “Ok, so--”

“Yeah, whatever, I know what we’re here for, recon and all that, but,” Oliver didn’t really like the glint that was forming in Sebastian’s eyes. “We do need a reason for being holed up in the corner over here for so long, so,” Sebastian pulled Oliver down into a kiss, lips that were familiar attacking his with a different passion than what he was used to. Oliver knew he couldn’t pull away, so he responded with skill but quickly broke away.

“We’ll talk later.” Olver promised before leading Sebastian back into the throng, both of them turning their comms on before they did so.

“You guys finally remembered us,” Felicity spoke into their ears, Oliver turned, as if to whisper something into Sebastian’s ears, but really talking to her.

“Quiet on the comms, Felicity, don’t distract us.” He whispered before Sebastian turned to peck his cheek as if he had said something sweet, both of them quickly and neatly returning to their conversation about ‘what a great cause this benefit is for’. When they moved over to the refreshments table, Oliver caught Sebastian glancing longingly at the microphone that the small band’s lead singer was crooning into. Oliver caught him doing this a few times before he sighed. “I’ll talk to Barry about trying to let you out more often, especially to sing.”

Sebastian honestly looked surprised for a few moments, before smiling softly, a real smile this time, and saying. “Thank you.”

“Singing’s your science, isn’t it?” Oliver asked, but when Sebastian looked confused, so he clarified while grabbing a flute of champagne that he pretended to drink. “Barry adores science and he looks so alive and positively beautiful when he’s talking about it. So is singing your science, then?” Sebastian smiled again and nodded.

When they were finished eating what they had grabbed, Oliver wound his arm around Sebastian’s waist once more.“Let’s do this, Sex on a Stick 2.0.” Oliver blanched at what Sebastian’s new nickname for him seemed to be, thankful that the comms only allowed Felicity to hear them when someone was touching them.

Sebastian eventually started to tug Oliver onto the dancefloor (which Oliver had hoped to avoid for the evening), Sebastian’s pleading eyes working just as well as Barry’s on Oliver.

“Oh, come on!” Sebastian finally said, literally pulling Oliver out to dance. The music was pretty slow at the time, so Oliver was able to get away with holding Sebastian and swaying, but the next song was more upbeat, causing Sebastian to start changing the dance. Oliver was able to catch onto what Sebastian was doing with relative ease as he slowly made the dance more complex, the taller man, Sebastian, leading the dance.

As they danced their way across the room Oliver whispered information to Felicity in Sebastian’s comm. When he eventually ran out of things to say, he looked up into Sebastian’s dancing, green eyes, just as alive as Oliver had ever seen them when it was Barry, and smiled, Sebastian smiling back lightly.

“I will warn you,” Sebastian whispered into Oliver’s ear, although not the one with the comm, “if Barry doesn’t get back in control by the time we meet back up with everyone, I will act like a douchebag.” Oliver simply smiled.

“What else should I have expected, considering Barry’s horror stories?” Sebastian looked momentarily surprised that Barry had talked about him before regaining his cool.

“Oh, yeah? What did he say about me?” Sebastian let his voice lower to a purr, feeling the minute way that Oliver’s body relaxed into him.

“I recall something about the ‘cutting-edge fashion usually only seen on Puerto Rican pride floats’, but you know, he could have been talking about about some other asshole named Sebastian Smythe.” Sebastian let his body shake a bit as he laughed into Oliver’s shoulder, as they navigated off of the dancefloor.

“Ok, I’ve got it!” Felicity exclaimed in their ears, causing them both to flinch due to the volume of her voice. “I was able to figure what they were using to block my hack and get around the protections, but they’ll know that someone at the party is giving inside info in a few minutes.”

Sebastian was keeping a lid on his panic, but glancing at Oliver’s calm, even if it was fake, helped to calm him down. “I’ll pretend to get really drunk and then you can escort me home, ok? It’s the best excuse to get out of the party.” Oliver told him.

“No, I’ll pretend to be the drunk one,” Sebastian insisted. “I can’t actually get drunk anymore, because of my high speed metabolism, so if I carry a drink and sip at it then I’ll be able to get ‘drunker’ and ‘drunker’.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow. “Can you fake being drunk well enough?” Sebastian wanted to be indignant, but there was no time for that and he knew that the only one of them that Oliver had known before today was Barry.

Sebastian smirked back at Oliver and began to wobble as he walked, picking up a few more drinks and downing them over the next minute, allowing his walking to become sloppier and sloppier until Oliver was practically carrying him. He began to talk to Oliver about every little thing that he passed, slurring his speech while sipping the half-full flute of champagne that he still had.

Oliver smiled apologetically at the guards and continued to carry Sebastian out of the  mansion while calling Dig up to bring the car around to the front from where he had been waiting as back up. When he finally loaded Sebastian into the car, Sebastian dropped the act and gave Oliver a smirk.

“How did I do?” He asked, raising his arms up as if asking a crowd for applause.

Oliver just smiled at him and admitted. “Better than I expected.”

Sebastian noticed Dig up in the front and gave him a salute. “And good day to you as well, Mild-Mannered Military Man.” Oliver wanted to facepalm, an old habit from when Tommy would do something idiotic, but barely refrained from doing so.

“Uh, thank you?” Dig responded, unsure of why Sebastian was acting differently from how Barry normally acts. It  took a minute for Sebastian to get settled down, but when he did, Sebastian slowly became nervous as the drive went on, glancing at Oliver out of the corner of his eye.

“What is it?” Oliver finally questioned quietly.

Sebastian was flustered for a moment, not used to someone being able to read him, but asked. “Why were you so kind to me tonight? I mean, Barry’s only told you a part what I big asshole I am, and you even said that you were going to ask Barry to let me out more. Just . . . why?”

Oliver looked into Sebastian’s familiar eyes and instantly familiar face and saw someone different in there, but honestly, he didn’t really care. “You said that the difference between you and Barry was all in his head. Doesn’t that mean that you’re my boyfriend, too? I mean, you’re both Barry Allen at your core, so I love the both of you.” Sebastian was stunned for a few moments, before letting a wide grin spill over his face.

“Yeah, I guess it does.” He replied happily, before his face fell, realizing. “But I have to let Barry come back to the front before we get back don’t I? I act too differently, right?” Oliver came to this realization sadly too, and nodded.

“I will talk to Barry about letting you out more.” Oliver promised solemnly. “And some day I hope that  will be able to have a conversation with my boyfriend whole eventually.” Sebastian let the sad smile spread across his face before inhaling, exhaling and melting into a whole different body language, the one that Oliver now associated with Barry specifically.

“You know we can each see everything that the other one does as a movie of sorts while we’re not in control.” Barry told Oliver before opening his eyes. “And, thank you, for making yet another part of me happy.” They smiled at each other for a few moments, before Barry smiled with the quiet assurance that he had (opposed to Sebastian’s over the top cockiness), mentioning. “You know, you’re one of the first people that I think he hasn’t started to snark at immediately.” Barry frowned. “Although, that could just be because of the mission and the public setting.”

“But you’ll let Sebastian out another time soon, right?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah,” Barry shrugged, “I didn’t really see it until he was let out and talking to you, but Oliver, Sebastian is wasting away in their. He’s part of me, and I don’t think I could bare to lose him, no matter how much of a jerk Sebastian was and will continue to be.”

Oliver gave Barry a short hug, watchful of the fact that Dig was in the car with them and still didn’t know of their relationship, like everyone else. “Maybe we could see about getting Sebastian to a reunion with his school friends?” Oliver wondered out loud, and Barry laughed.

“I’m not sure if he had many outside the Warblers, but I’m sure we could call up a few enemies to fill the ranks and confuse utterly with me being me.” Oliver smiled.

“Having Sebastian be himself with your friends and having you be yourself with his friends? I’m all for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOES ANYONE HAVE SUGGESTIONS OR REQUESTS OF WHAT THEY WANT TO SEE FROM THIS 'VERSE?  
> I have plenty of ideas, but I'm always looking for more!


	3. The One Where Sebastian Rocks the Karaoke Bar (And Meets An Old Frienemy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's finally getting to sing again, after many years of being trapped.  
> (I hope that everyone likes how I portray Sebastian and his frienemy, as I honestly haven't watched much Glee other than Sebastian's scenes.)  
> Part 3 of 3 of The Beginning

Sebastian had yet to be introduced to the members of Teams Arrow and Flash, but after the times that Barry had let Sebastian out over the month they had gotten to know each other. Oliver had also decided that tonight was the night that he would take Sebastian out to a karaoke bar so he could finally sing in front of people again like he had been itching too.

As they entered the bar, Oliver wearing a few things to conceal his identity, they went for a corner table. Oliver ordered them drinks (while Sebastian pouted about alcohol not affecting him anymore) and they settled down to watch the rather intoxicated performance that the girl that was on the stage was giving of the song “Teenage Dream”.

After a few more performances, Oliver finally ushered Sebastian up on-stage, seeing some of Barry’s nervousness sneaking into Sebastian’s eyes. “Come on,” Oliver urged. “Show those losers how it’s one.” Sebastian gave Oliver a smirk and finally allowed himself to walk up and sign up, choosing a song that Oliver had reminded him of recently.

As he ascended the stairs and looked out in front of him, he could see Oliver’s small smile from across the room and closed his eyes, letting his next breath ooze stage presence, and ignored the lyrics played in front of him, singing from memory.

“The sun goes down,

the stars come out,

and all that counts,

is here and now . . .” (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRzJrT43sDg>) As Sebastian let himself get swept away with the familiarity and memories that came with the song, drawing every eye in the bar with his show, although he only had eyes for Oliver. He sang the piece with as much heart as he could muster, and although he danced much less that the last time he sang this song, at the Regionals’ when he was Captain of the Warblers, it was every much as beautiful. He could feel the places at his sides missing where his brothers, the Warblers, should have been standing, but however acutely he missed their presence, Sebastian more than made up for it. “ . . . I’m glad you came.”

He finished the song quietly, and after a few moments of awe-struck silence, the bar exploded into applause, Oliver practically beaming (at least, for Oliver anyway) at him from across the room, just as proud as when Barry stripped every clue he could find out a crime scene. When he exited the stage Sebastian let his old confidence fill him once again, the cocky smirk that almost felt unfamiliar taking it’s place on his lips once more. “You. Were. Absolutely. Fantastic.” Oliver told Sebastian, punctuating each word with a kiss.

Sebastian smiled back at him. “Thanks,” He simply said, knowing that it was due to Oliver that he was even here, Oliver giving him another small smile.

As the night went, Sebastian went onto the stage a few more times, his grin getting wider and wider. A few people came up to Sebastian to heap praise onto him, which he accepted semi-graciously, and happily watched Oliver attempt to sing as well. It was half-bad, especially for someone without much training or practice, but Sebastian was the one who truly commanded the stage.

When he was just finishing up singing I Want You Back ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WF1s1LGirIE&index=16&list=PL4R-nnY50KkJ71fCflEXFGEnxqil181MA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WF1s1LGirIE&index=16&list=PL4R-nnY50KkJ71fCflEXFGEnxqil181MA)), he was to busy being absorbed in the song and Oliver’s pride to notice a pair of women walk into the bar and gape at what they saw on stage. After Sebastian finished the song, he was prepared to leave the stage, but instead, a voice rang out across the room from by the door that drew Sebastian’s eyes right to them. “Well, well then, Fievel, this has been where you were hiding? I demand satisfaction in Warbler tradition.” Hearing his own words from years ago echoed back at him from Santana herself was not what he had been expecting for the night, but, after giving Oliver a reassuring look to say that it was nothing serious, he smirked at Santana.

“You want to have a duel, Sha-queer-a?” He responded, opening his arms wide, as if to say ‘come at me’. “Can I comandeer the stage for a few moments more?” He asked the man who was in charge of the karaoke, who quickly nodded his head in interest. “Then, come on up, my dear Smooth Criminal.” Sebastian invited her with a smirk.

He walked over and whispered to the man who he had asked if you could keep the stage and made sure that they had the song that he wanted, before the cellos echoed through the arms.

“Just like old times, eh?” Sebastian smirked at Santana, who scoffed lightly at him. “Only a few less chairs.”

“Just like old times,” she murmured back before Sebastian began to sing, solely focused on the intensity of the song and Santana. ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_-Bna82cjY&index=17&list=PL4R-nnY50KkJ71fCflEXFGEnxqil181MA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_-Bna82cjY&index=17&list=PL4R-nnY50KkJ71fCflEXFGEnxqil181MA) \- there is different chereography)

 _“Uh, as he came into the window,_ " He began singing the first verse to the calm Santana.

 _It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!”_ Sebastian began to circle Santana, singing somewhat quietly, as she turned her body to follow him with her eyes, which glittered with the euphoria that came with singing.

_“He came into her apartment,_

_He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!”_ Santana let Sebastian get to the edge of the stage before sitting down on the stool left for those who were too drunk to stand.

_“She ran underneath the table,_

_He could see she was unable,”_ Sebastian smirked in the face of Santana’s cool.

_“So she ran into the bedroom,_

_She was struck down, It was her doom,”_ Sebastian turned to the audience to beseech them.

 _“Annie are you OK?”_ Santana, ready for her cue began to sing, regaining Sebastian’s laser-focus.

 _“So, Annie are you OK?”_ She dared him.

“ _Are you OK, Annie?”_ Sebastian continued smoothly, slipping over to her stool to taunt her in her face.

_“Annie are you OK?”_

_“So, Annie are you OK?”_

_“Are you OK, Annie?_

_“Annie are you OK?”_ They traded back and forth as Santana stood from her chair to get in Sebastian’s face.

_“So, Annie are you OK?”_

_“Are you OK, Annie?”_

_“Annie are you OK?”_

_“So, Annie are you OK?”_ Sebastian’s voice began to rise in urgency and volume.

_“Are you OK, Annie?_

_Annie are you OK?”_ They sang together, their voices melding in melodies from long ago. _“Would you tell us that you're OK (Uh!)_

 _There's a sign in the window,”_ The intensity of the song rose, capturing the audience in it’s spell, the bar completely silent, a few people taking videos of the whole thing.

_“That he struck you - a crescendo, Annie,_

_He came into your apartment,”_ Sebastian wanted to glance out at Oliver, but kept his attention on the performance.

_“He left the bloodstains on the carpet (Uh!)_

_And then you ran into the bedroom,_

_You were struck down,_

_It was your doom,”_

Their voices separated again, Sebastian taking the first line. _“Annie are you OK?”_

_“So, Annie are you OK?”_

_“Are you OK Annie?”_

_“Annie are you OK?”_ Santana smirked at Sebastian, causing him to spin closer to her, touching her chin gently to pull her forward and singing the words directly to her.

 _“So, Annie are you OK?”_ He sang to her.

_“Are you OK Annie?”_

_“Annie are you OK?”_

_“So, Annie are you OK?”_ After a few lines like that, Santana let herself spin back around to face the people who were watching, enchanted, with her arms outstretched. Even Oliver’s jaw had dropped at the pure force of presence his boyfriend had and commanded.

 _“Are you OK Annie?”_ They sang together, Sebastian stepping forward to place a hand at Santana’s hip and grasped one of Santana’s outstretched hands, her other hand coming down to rest of the one that Sebastian had placed on her hip. The scene simmered so fiercely under the calm veneer that Oliver couldn’t bring himself to be even the least bit jealous.

 _“You've been hit by,”_ as Sebastian delivered his line, doing some kind of strange version of the waltz where her back was pressed to Sebastian’s front, the intensity began to increase once more.

 _“You've been hit by,”_ Sebastian spun Santana out as she sang, only for her to pull him back to her, spinning back to face to face positions, singing their next line together with elegance.

 _“A Smooth Criminal.”_ As Santana and Sebastian whirled away from each other, to return to their opposite ends of the stage, a haunting, cello musical interlude played around them, the spell they held other the bar patron’s not breaking.

 _“Uh, so they came into the outway,”_ Sebastain resumed the song.

_"It was Sunday - What a black day, uh!_

_Mouth to mouth resuscitation,”_ His voice sped up with every word.

_“Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations,”_

_Annie are you OK?”_ Sebastian once more asked the audience, letting his voice fade out over Santana’s.

_“So, Annie are you OK?”_

_“Are you OK Annie?”_

_“Annie are you OK?”_

_“So, Annie are you OK?”_

_“Are you OK Annie?”_ Santana sang into the hearts of everyone there.

 _“Annie are you OK?”_ Sebastian pulled her focus back to him, as the song approached the climax.

_“So, Annie are you OK?”_

_“Are you OK Annie?”_

_“Annie are you OK?”_

_“So, Annie are you OK?”_ Sebastian let his voice soar as they melded their words together once more.

_“Are you OK, Annie? Annie are you OK?_

_Would you tell us that you're OK,”_ Their synchronicity from a long ago battle returned to them as they stepped closer and closer to each other.

_“There's a sign in the window,_

_That he struck you - a crescendo, Annie,_

_He came into your apartment,”_ Santana and Sebastian let their hands meet and they slipped underneath them to switch spots.

_“He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!_

_And then you ran into the bedroom,”_ They released the others hand and began to circle getting closer and closer to each other

_“You were struck down,_

_It was your doom”_ They turned out to insist to the audience, Sebastian finding Oliver’s eyes and Santana smirking at her longtime girlfriend, Brittany, from across the room.

_“Annie are you OK?_

_Are you OK Annie?”_ They returned the focus to each other.

 _“You've been hit by,”_ Sebastian sang.

 _“You've been struck by,”_ Santana retorted.

 _“A Smooth Criminal.”_ They told everyone. They had a quick conversation of looks out into the audience while the second beautiful cello instrumental played. They each ran off the stage to their respective partners to dance with them while waiting for their next part to come.

(AN: Words not in parenthesis are Santana singing and words that are in parenthesis are Sebastian singing, unless otherwise stated. I also wanted describe most of the rest of the song, as I cannot do it justice. Watch the video to appreciate these singer’s true beauty!)

AS the cello began to come to a close, Santana and Sebastian spun away from their partners to face off from across the room, slowly making their way back to the stage.

_“I don't know!_

_(Annie are you OK,_

_will you tell us,_

_that you're OK,_

_there's a sign in the window)_

_I don't know!_

_(That he struck you -_

_a crescendo Annie)_

_I don't know!_

_(He came into your apartment)_

_I don't know!_

_(Left the bloodstains on the carpet)_

_I don't know why baby!_

_(Then you ran into the bedroom)_

_I don't know!_

_(You were struck down)_

_(It was your doom)_

_“Annie!”_ They sang together, before slipping back into the same patterns.

_“(Annie are you OK?)_

_Dang, gone it - Baby!_

_(Will you tell us, that you're OK)_

_Dang, gone it - Baby!_

_(There's a sign in the window)_

_Dang, gone it - baby!_

_(That he struck you -_

_A crescendo Annie)_

_Hoo! Hoo!_

_(He came into your apartment)_

_Dang, gone it!_

_(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)_

_Hoo! Hoo!_

_(Then you ran into the bedroom)_

_Dang gone it!_

_(You were struck down)_

_(It was your doom - Annie!)”_

Santana went quiet to allow Sebastian to sing. _“You've been hit by,”_ and the joined him for the last lines.

_“You've been struck by,_

_A Smooth Criminal!”_ They finished, face to face once more, breathing heavily from the intensity and skill needed for the song. Together, Sebastian and Santana turned back out to face the crowd and bowed together, causing the bar patrons to burst into loud and raucous applause that woke up anyway in the nearest few blocks who had been asleep. When Sebastian turned to Santana, he was surprised when she hugged him but returned the hug anyway.

“You weren’t quite that bad near the end, Fievel.” Santana whispered into his ear. “And I kind of messed the only person with enough voice and sass to really match me.”

“Aww, I knew that you missed me, Sha-queer-a.” Sebastian teased, causing Santana to pull away from him and shove him on the shoulder lightly.

“Trust me, it’s not me that you have to worry about.” Santana smirked at him as they walked off of the stage. "Everyone’s in town for the McKinley High Reunion, and you know that includes Dalton Academy people too, since it burned down, and even though Lima’s the next town over, most people are staying over here.” Sebastian paled for a few moments, wondering how he would keep Barry a secret, but relaxed when he realized that he didn’t have to anymore. He didn’t have to hide part of himself anymore, he wouldn’t be considered weak for it -- and he could introduce each group of his friends to both Sebastian and Barry.

“So then, what do I have to worry about, Miss. Satan?” Sebastian asked Santana playfully.

“Actually, it’s Mrs. Satan, nowadays,” Santana wiggled her ring finger in front of Sebastian’s face, “and what your real problem will be is the bloodthirsty Klaine shippers.” Sebastian wanted to laugh, but put on the appropriate frightened face.

“Oh, no, whatever shall I do?” He pitched his voice higher, and Santana laughed as he led her over to Oliver to introduce her to him, leaving the empty stage behind them, as no one wanted to even attempt to follow the best show that the bar had ever seen.

~

The next day, when Barry rolled out of Oliver’s bed that morning, he made his way to the kitchen to almost fall asleep once more on the counter, watching Oliver cook breakfast drowsily. Oliver turned to face Barry and laughed, asking him. “Did you and Sebastian enjoy your night?”

Barry’s face turned soft and affectionate when Olver presented him with an omelette, making grabby hands for coffee. “Yeah, we did.” He affirmed as he slowly woke up. They didn’t have much time together every morning, but before Barry had to race of to Central City to get to his work, Oliver and Barry could usually manage a few calm minutes together.

“Also,” Oliver asked as he sat down and wrapped an arm around Barry’s waist, who burrowed into Oliver’s warmth. “Did you see this morning’s headlines?” Barry looked up at Oliver, as if to say ‘considering how half-asleep I am, what do you think?’, and Oliver laughed. “Well, it seems that all the online sites are covering is **‘The Lost Warblers’ Captain Reappears in an Intense Showdown with Old Glee Club Rival’**.” Barry couldn’t help but snort.

“Really, that’s the only interesting thing that’s happened lately?” Barry couldn’t help but ask.

“Apparently so,” Oliver smiled down at him. “I must say though, you and Sebastian are the most interesting things that have happened to me lately (excluding that 5 years on a hellhole of an island thing).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOES ANYONE HAVE SUGGESTIONS OR REQUESTS OF WHAT THEY WANT TO SEE FROM THIS 'VERSE?  
> I have plenty of ideas, but I'm always looking for more!


	4. The One Where Barry Goes to Dalton Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a story that comes before Sebastian shows up in Glee, to help explain how Barry became Sebastian, the beginning of Barry's life as Dalton: the first time he was called Sebastian, the first time he met the Warblers, why he decided to join the lacrosse team and more!  
> Part 1 out of 3 of Sebastian's Origins  
> To help with the continuity of the story, most of the chapters will be grouped together into mini-series, although they will not be guaranteed to come in order.

Barry attempted to shrug his shoulders, but the tight blazer kept him from being able to do so with ease. Looking into the mirror, he could barely recognize the boy that gazed back at him, who had his hair gelled up and and his black and red prep school jacket on. “How does it fit?” Barry heard his adoptive father call from outside the curtain in the tailor’s backroom. “Come out and show me!” He demanded, and Barry put on a confident smile to cover up the nervousness that he felt crawling under his skin.

As he dramatically flung the curtain aside and did a slow spin to show his pa the whole outfit, Barry could hear his maman laughing. “Perfect!” She announced, clapping her hands together. “Not as good as Yves could have done,” Maman gave gave Barry a playful glare. “But, we aren’t in Paris anymore, so it will have to do!”

“You look like a real Dalton boy, Barry.” Pa beamed at Barry with pride. Pa and Maman weren’t Barry’s real parents, but they were they best parents that Barry could have hoped for. They supported him, and all of exploits to explain the unexplainable, the best they could, and knew how to make Barry smile. Maman and Pa weren’t his mom and his dad, his mom had been killed and his dad was blamed for it, but Barry had learned to love them.

Barry’s family had only recently moved with their family from their old home in Central City (oh, he would miss Iris and Uncle Joe for a long time) to their new home, just a town over, in Lima. Barry and his Maman, who was French, had spent the summer at her old home in Paris, as Pa had finished with getting all of their stuff moved to the new house. Barry’d also had to switch to a new school, which his Pa insisted be Dalton Academy, as Pa had went there when he was younger.

The bullying at his old high school had started to get bad enough to the point where Barry had been getting death threats every morning, along with his education. Barry had never told anyone, even Iris, his best friend and pseudo-cousin back in Central City, how he had been covering up the bruises and taunting.

Barry covered up his morose thoughts before his Maman or Pa could realize what he was thinking about and interrogate him again and allowed his adoptive parents’ cheerful conversation to drag him out of his slump.

~

Barry quietly sung to himself under his breath as he walked through the street, one of his headphones in his ear while the other one swung freely. “Never, never stop for anyone . . .“ he sang under his breath, jumping when two arms were slung over each of his shoulders.

“Hello there!” One voice announced to him brightly while the other person  smiled at him brightly. Barry flinched, but calmed down a bit when he saw that they were wearing Dalton blazers and he could report them to the head if he had any problems, Dalton being a school with a zero-tolerance policy towards bullies.

“We could not help but hear you singing,” the other one interjected.

“And I noticed the Dalton blazer peaking out from under your jacket.” The other one continued.

“So I thought it was safe to assume that you were the new transfer sophomore on his way for your first day.”

“Who the heck are you two?” Barry finally managed to get in when there was a moment’s pause between the both of them speaking.

“Well, I’m Jeff.” The blonde-haired one told him.

“And I’m Nick!” The The black-haired boy jumped up excitedly.

“We were wondering if you had any interest in joining the Warblers, Dalton Academy’s Glee Club!” Jeff demanded. Barry could see himself becoming friends with the excitable pair, but he had no interest in getting up on a stage in front of people to perform or joining a Glee Club, which would make him an obvious target for teasing/bullying.

“Sorry, but not really.” Barty answered quietly, reaching into his pocket to turn off his music. “I’m . . .” Barry knew that his Maman and both Dad and Pa had asked him to go by Sebastian Smythe (his adoptive parents’ last name), not wanting him to be connected with his father or Barry Allen, as they could use that to blackmail their family. The Smythe’s were a semi-rich family and Pa was a state’s attorney so that could be a pretty bad thing. “Sebastian. Nice to meet you.” He finally said, following his adoptive parents’ wishes for once.

They both beamed at him, happy to not see him put off by their habit of talking as one person. “Nice to meet you too,”

“Sebastian.” Nick finished. “Hey, who does your schedule say your roommate is . . .”

~

Barry had walked to school having a conversation with the excitable performers and  upon entering the school they had spotted one of their friends and had dragged Barry over to their group of friends. “Hey everyone,” Jeff got their attention.

“This is Sebastian . . .” Nick trailed off when he realized that he didn’t know Sebastian’s last name, and gave Barry a questioning look.

“Smythe.” Barry quietly told him.

“Sebastian Smythe.” Nick told them.

“We think he’s your roommate, David.” Jeff mentioned to a black boy with short hair, who laughed.

“Oh, really? You didn’t think that I would figure it out myself once I heard his name?” David teased the two lightly, before turning to Barry. “Nice to meet you, Sebastian. I hope that these two knuckleheads haven’t scared you off yet.”

Barry smiled at David, happy that he had gotten a nice roommate. “No, it takes a bit more than a hyper pair of puppies to scare me off.” He said softly, David looked surprised for a few moments before giving a short, shocked laugh. He hadn’t really expected a kid that had such a shy demeanor to tease people that he had only just met.

David turned to introduce everyone else, pointing as he went. “So these are some of the other sophomores, Thad and Trent, and our resident upperclassman is Wes. He’s cool, but he’s graduating this year, sadly enough.”

“Nice to meet you all,” Barry told them all, smiling brighter now that he could see that these boys were welcoming.

Thad, whose spiky hair shot out in every direction, stepped forward to shake Barry’s hand. “Nice to meet you too, man.” Thad greeted, Trent nervously wringing his hands behind him.

Barry smiled at the anxious Trent and stepped forward with his hand still extended. “Hey, Trent.” Trent lightly shook Barry’s hand, giving him a nervous smile.

“OK,” Jeff interrupted, “so, we kind of had an ulterior motive to introducing you to these guys.”

“We think he that he would be a wonderful addition to the Warblers!” Nick followed up.

“We heard him singing to himself under his breath,” Jeff told them. “He has a great voice!”

“But Sebby here apparently doesn’t want too!” Nick concluded. Barry just mouthed ‘Sebby’ to himself for a few times, shocked that he had a nickname (and one so silly at that), only to come back to attention and see everyone staring at him.

“Come on, man!” Thad urged enthusiastically. “All of us here are Warblers, if Nick and Jeff say that you’re good, then you should at least try out.” Barry tried to keep from blushing at the attention, but simply replied.

“It’s not really my kind of thing, but who knows, maybe I’ll try out next year.” That seemed to pacify the group at large, but Nick and Jeff still playfully glared at him as the conversation turned to what everyone had done over the summer. Barry was fine with simply basking in the company, but all of the boys there took turns dragging him into the conversation.

~

After Barry had settled into his dorm with David, he took the map of the school and set off to explore, trying to look around the school and make sure that he knew his way around, at least somewhat, before his first day. As he was wandering through what he thought was the Languages’ Hall (maybe?), Barry ended up walking backwards into someone. When he sprung around nervously, to apologize profusely and help the person he had knocked over to their feet again, he was waved off with a simple, “It’s alright, dude, just look where you’re going next time.”

When the person that he had knocked over had introduced himself as Joel, and had offered to help Barry find his way around the school, Bary given them a nervous smile and agreed.

“And that’s the doors out to the field.” Joel pointed at a set of unmarked double doors off to the side of the locker rooms.

“Oh, does the school have any sports teams?” Barry asked with quiet interest.

“We do,” Joel smiled proudly. “I’m part of the lacrosse team, in fact. We have the best team that we’ve had since the 1999 Championships!”

Barry didn’t really have much information about lacrosse itself, but he had studied its origins years ago, when he was still trying to fit in with everyone else, not realizing the fact that he was studying lacrosse’s origins was exactly what made him different from everyone else.

“Did you know that in the aboriginal Canadian version of the lacrosse, it was played with up to 1,000 people on a field that could be as big as 3 kilometers? Although the game has undergone many modifications since then . . . ” Barry almost had started to rant, like he normally did when he got caught up in a topic, but cut himself off in time.

Joel laughed. “You seem to like lacrosse quite a lot. Maybe you should try out?”  Joel joked, not expecting the seemingly-nerdy boy to actually want to.

“Maybe,” Barry murmured, lost in thought. He had wanted to have a new, bully-free life here at Dalton, so maybe joining a sports team was the right way to go about insuring that, Barry considered, before speeding up to catch up with Joel.

~

After a week or so of school at Dalton, Barry had finally realized that there were actually quite a few students at Dalton who were gay or bisexual and were ‘out and proud’, causing him to think that he might actually be able to come out as bisexual someday soon. He had started to come to this realization the first time that Nick and Jeff had invaded his and David’s dorm. He had only talked to the pair in classes and walking around the hallways before, so Barry had never really registered how close the two acted and stood.

Nick and Jeff had come barging into the room like they owned, Nick ranting about the homework and how the teachers ‘actually expected them to do anything when we had just gotten back from summer vacation, otherwise known as doing nothing all day long’ while Jeff decided to sling himself onto David’s bed. Jeff began to question Barry about how ‘Sebastian’ felt about his first week at Dalton, as Barry attempted to do his homework.

It was when Nick threw himself down onto David’s bed as well, Jeff opening his arms, and letting Nick snuggle into them, Nick making a content sound, but still muttering angrily under his breath. “Isn’t he adorable when he’s all mad like that?” Jeff teased Nick rhetorically, and Barry could help but let his jaw drop, not used to people of the same-gender being so close to each other, since everyone who did that at his old school used to be bullied for it.

When Nick turned back to Barry and saw him gaping at him and Jeff, he couldn’t help but feel self-conscious about how close he was to Jeff. “What?” He snapped at Barry defensively. “Do you have a problem with me being gay?”

Barry was taken aback, blinking in surprise for a few moments before answering with complete sincerity. “No, I just-” he took a quiet deep breath. “At my old school, anyone who got even a fraction as close to someone of the same gender as you are with Nick right now, likely would have gotten beaten up. I just got scared for a few moments, that’s all.”

Jeff’s expression softened, and gave Barry a small apology. “Sorry that I assumed.”

“No, it’s alright,” Barry assured him, “I wouldn’t want to hang out with people who didn’t like me for who I was either.” His expression looked so forlorn for a few moments that Nick had to ask.

“Sebastian, are you, you know, gay, too?” He said hesitantly, reaching out a hand to place on Barry’s shoulder. Barry’s shoulder and back hadn’t quite healed from the last time that bullies had assaulted him before he had moved, and he had been grabbed by the shoulder that time as well, so Barry couldn’t quite hide the way that he flinched and shrugged Nick’s hand off, neither of the other boys’ missing the flinch

“No!” Barry insisted, before softening his voice. “I mean, no, I’m not.” Jeff and Nick exchanged looks quickly, and Jeff carefully worded his next sentence.

“It’s alright, y’know. David may have a girlfriend, but that urban legend about half of all-boy’s school students being gay is pretty accurate in the case of Dalton.” They left the topic alone for the rest of the afternoon, Jeff and Nick using Barry as an excuse to rant about the school’s new gossip.

It wasn’t even mentioned until the next morning when Barry sat himself down next to Nick and Jeff and murmured to them quietly and nervously, almost as if expecting them to turn on him. “I’m bisexual, actually.” Nick quickly switched to sitting on Barry’s other side, so they could sandwich the taller boy in a hug for a few moments, before they drew Barry into conversation. Anyone who entered the cafeteria after him was treated to the sight of the inseperable Nick and Jeff sitting with the new boy between them, all laughing raucously.


	5. The One Where Sebastian was Introduced to Barry's Teammates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an exhausting battle, Sebastian is accidentally revealed to Barry's teammates.  
> Part 1 or 3 of Meet Team Flash

As he dashed through the mostly empty country backroads, Barry couldn’t help but let an enormous grin spread over his face. He had spent last night in Starling City, like he did most nights these days, and after a lot of support from Oliver and quite a few exercises in learning to regain his trust in Sebastian, Barry finally felt that he was ready to introduce his teammates to Sebastian. He had no idea how to do it, or even when he was going to do it, but Barry hadn’t felt this confident in years.

Even if he wasn’t quite ready to tell his friends about him and Oliver, this would be a huge piece of himself that he was entrusting to his friends, quite literally. Barry knew that Joe had his reservations about Dr. Wells, but honestly, the man had done nothing but help him. Dr. ells seemed to be one of the only people who actually heard him, listened to him and made sure that if he was going to be racing around like a maniac, saving people, that he could at least do it safely and succeed most of the time.

His cell phone began to blare, so Barry skid to a stop in the middle of a pasture in the countryside between the two cities that he and Oliver protected, pulling the phone out of the bag that Cisco had created for him, specifically to just as friction-proof at his suit for when he needed to carry things while on the run. Flipping it open, Barry answered Cisco’s call with a somewhat breathless hello.

“Put your suit on and your comm in,” Cisco ordered him from over the phone. “We have a metahuman that seems to be able to fly, or something, that’s robbing the bank near your house! You need to be there ten minutes ago!” Barry was already in his suit, for the long run, so he simply reached up, turned his comm on.

“My comm is on,” Barry told Cisco, before snapping his phone shut and shooting off at the fastest speed he could go. Luckily, Barry was only a few miles from Central City, so he was able to get over to the bank in under 30 seconds.

Barry let the adrenaline of the fight mostly take over, half-listening as Caitlin, Cisco, and Dr. Wells discussed what to do to stop the flying man. He used his speed to get as many people out of the bank as he could and distracted the man until Cisco finally just recommended that he attempt to run up the walls to reach his height and tackle the flying man before he could react.

Barry knew he didn’t have much energy left, so he gave it his all when he sped up the wall, leaping through the air and twisting, grabbing the flying man around the waist and letting gravity take over from there.

When they fell, only knocking the metahuman out thankfully, Barry could barely do anything but roll over onto his back, exhausted, but knew that if he stayed there, the Flash’s identity would be unmasked. Before he could even blink, Barry, knowing that he would need Sebastian’s smooth talking and natural confidence to get through this, let Sebastian’s conscious slip to the surface of their mind.

Sebastian struggled to his-their-his feet and he began to run, speeding through the streets towards S.T.A.R. Labs, only to practically collapse onto the floor  when he-they-Barry finally got there. They panted for breath on the floor, their panicked vision blurring in and out of focus as Cisco approached them, finally falling into unconsciousness.

~

When Barry’s body awoke, it was Sebastian who was front and center as he gasped into consciousness, the familiar feelings of a panic attack overriding his system. When he finally got himself back under control, Sebastian looked up to see Caitlin, Cisco, and Dr. Wells’ apprehensive faces staring down at him. “Could I have a drink of water?” Sebastian asked raspily, his voice rough from disuse.

Sebastian wanted to do a few vocal warm-ups to clear it, but knew that Barry would disapprove of him revealing himself to his friends- Barry! Sebastian’s thoughts turned urgent. What had happened there near the end? They had bled together, and Sebastian honestly couldn’t remember what it felt like to be one person, although this was the closest that they had gotten to merging in a long time. Maybe Barry had some ideas . . .

“And a piece of paper,” Sebastian added, once Cisco had helped him drink a cup of water, his hands shaking in a way that they hadn’t since his first performance with the Warblers. Ignoring Barry’s friends confused looks, Sebastian stole the piece of paper from Caitlin’s hands as she held it out to him. “Thanks Frosty, Professor X.” Sebastian added, swiping a pen from Dr. Wells’ outstretched hand.

Sebastian began to to write : What the hell happened there, near the end?

Barry slid to the forefront, blinking down at the paper for a few moments before writing back to Sebastian : _I think that out exhaustion allowed us to both to come to the forefront in a way that we haven’t in years._ Barry attempted to explain. _We were so tired that our mind simply gave up on keeping out two aspects apart, to conserve energy. We were also likely the close to merging even without the exhaustion, making the bleeding easier._ Well, if that’s how it feels to be whole again, Sebastian wrote, then we really need to work on combining again.

Almost as an afterthought, Sebastian had to add : You do know that we have to tell your friends now? As much as I don’t trust Dr. Wells, he’d either figure us out or figure it out incorrectly. Barry weakly attempted to take control of their body again, but Sebastian just ignored him, using super-speed to rip the piece of paper to shreds, not wanting any evidence of the Flash having a weakness to get out.

Sebastian finally looked up to acknowledge Barry’s friends who were all just staring at him. Neatly dropping all of the scraps of paper onto the metal table by his bedside. Sebastian took in his surroundings of S.T.A.R. Labs, having never seen it himself, only ever through Barry’s eyes.

“Well, hello, everyone,” Sebastian gave them a cocky grin. “Anyone happen to matches, a lighter, or something?” He asked them, jerking his head towards the pile of scraps on the table.

Caitlin, who had been watching Sebastian in wide-eyed silence, slowly began to back away from him, grabbing Cisco’s hand to try and pull him back with her. Dr. Wells, on the other hand, stayed by the bed, staring at Sebastian, as if he had never seen him properly before.

“Who are you?” Dr. Wells asked levelly, his piercing gaze making Sebastian want to flinch, but, to be honest, Santana’s penetrating glare had been worse.

“Oh, Barry hasn’t talked to you about me?” Sebastian feigned surprise and hurt, pretending to not hear Caitlin’s gasp at the confirmation that he wasn’t Barry, Barry’s friends frozen in place 10 or so steps away. “I’m hurt, and offended!”

“I said,” Dr. Wells said steelily. “Who are you?” Sebastian could feel Barry pushing his way to the front, not liking how Sebastian was scaring his friends.

“Aww, come on, Bear,” Sebastian ignored Wells, focusing on Barry. “Please let me have my fun!” Sebastian made sure to say aloud, trying to freak them out even more, but Barry pushed his way to the front.

Looking around the room at the terrified people, Barry wanted to sigh in exasperation, but instead opted for quietly saying. “Hey, guys? It’s me.” Caitlin started to make an aborted half-step forward.

“Barry?” She asked, her voice wavering.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Wells started to relax, but still remained alert.

“What the hell was that, dude?” Cisco demanded, his fingers tapping lightly on his palm, a nervous tic that Barry recognized.

Barry winced, but began to explain. “I really didn’t mean for you find out this way, I mean, I had literally just decided that I would tell you, which was why I didn’t protest much when Sebastian said that he was going to tell you guys.” He rambled anxiously. “I didn’t realize that he was going to be so rude and obnoxious, no, wait, I did expect that,” Barry mumbled the last part under his breath. “I just thought that he would, at least, attempt to explain to you what the hell was happening, but, ugh, that was obviously mistaken.” Barry realized that everyone was staring at him blankly. “The thing is, uh,

“I have, well, I guess the closest term to use would be, a ‘split personality’. I have two pieces to my personality, which I developed as a coping mechanism. Sebastian, my, umm, ‘other me’,” Barry gave this part air quotes. “he was the one in control of my body when we woke up. He needed the piece of paper to ‘talk’ with me because me had experienced some weird effects near the end.”

Barry went silent to allow Wells, Cisco, and Caitlin to react, nervously playing with his fingers. Cisco had taken a few steps towards Barry during his explanation, and laid his hand on Barry’s shoulder. “No offense, but your other half is an asshole, Barry.” Barry timidly smiled at Cisco, it was too good to be true that he was accepting them, but his smile disappeared when his attention was drawn to Caitlin fleeing the room.

Barry wanted to go after her, but his muscles ached far too much for him to be able to do that. Cisco decided to attempt to cheer Barry up, and distract him until he had recovered enough to go after Caitlin. Wells simply wheeled away from the scene, an inquisitive gleam in his eyes.

“So, Sebastian, he, uh, has nicknames for Dr. Wells and Caitlin, apparently,” Cisco mentioned. “Does he have one for me?”

When Barry gave a watery chuckle, Cisco pretended not to see the tear slipping down Barry’s face as he responded. “He, uh, typically refers to you as Ramen, like the noodles?”

“Well, I do always love me a good bowl of Ramen,” Cisco smiled at Barry. “Could I meet Sebastian again, now that I know who he is?” Cisco, although he had been put off by the strange way that ‘Barry’ had been acting when he first woke up, was now intrigued by Sebastian. If he was part of Barry, then how was he seemingly so different from Barry?

Barry hesitated, not really wanting to let Sebastian out so soon after he had shoved his way to the front, also not wanting Sebastian to potentially alienate Cisco. One look at Cisco’s face of wonder and excitement had Barry taking a deep breath, closing his eyes, and when he exhaled, Sebastian was back in control. “Well, well, well, if isn’t isn’t dearest Ramen? I can’t believe that Barry gave you spoilers about my nickname for you! that is just not fair,” Sebastian tutted teasingly.

Cisco looked like he couldn’t believe his eyes. “Wow, your whole body language just changed right in front of my eyes! How did we never notice this before, it’s such a visible change!” he enthused. “I just mean, man, that it is so cool!” Sebastian couldn’t help but smile internally seeing how Barry could be friends with the enthusiastic, optimistic, bright-minded engineer.

“We never really switched when we were with you guys,” Sebastian explained. “You’ve only met Barry until now, if that wasn’t obvious already.”

“But, it’s gotta be so weird, living like that!” Sebastian had never really discussed this so forthrightly, so he shifted uncomfortably.

“Well, I mean, it’s the only way I know how to live.” Sebastian admitted, although he suppressed his nervousness in admitting this.

Cisco didn’t seem to notice, so Sebastian counted is acting attempt a success. “And you two act so differently -- wait a second!” Cisco broke off his ranting, to gaze at Sebastian in surprise. “Oh, that’s why you acted so familiarly! You’re the one who did the singing and dancing back at you and Barry’s high school!”

Sebastian smirked, “Guilty as charged,” he bragged, smirking at his memories of those times, covering up his wince at the reminder of what a horrible person he had been then. “Don’t forget to live while you’re young!” Sebastian sang the last few words.

“Oh, man, that it is,” Cisco looked lost for words. “That is so cool!” Cisco finally exclaimed. “I mean, does Barry ever sing or dance, or do you take over whenever that happens?”

Sebastian actually had to think about the answer to that question. “Well, Barry can sing and dance, but I have the experience and stage presence need to pull the performances off.” He finally settled on an explanation.

“Oh, wow . . .” Cisco continued to rant to the laughing Sebastian, while he slowly healed.

~

“The night that my mother died,” Caitlin started to say when she heard footsteps entering the room with the treadmill, correctly guessing that it was Sebastian who had come to see her. “My father came home, and drank every bottle of alcohol in the the house. He was admitted to the hospital that night, with alcohol poisoning, or course. But ever since that night, my father was never the same.

“He had never touched a drink before in my sight, but after that, he wasted all of our money on that and his addictions.” When Caitlin said the word it was the closest Barry had ever heard her come to snarling. She turned around to face him from where she was sitting. “I had to get out, and my college scholarship ended to leading to all of this.” Caitlin waved a hand aimlessly, perhaps to indicate S.T.A.R. Labs, perhaps to indicate Barry being the Flash and perhaps something else entirely.

“My father’s personality changed from the kindest man that I ever knew, to a monster of the slums when I was 13.” Caitlin confessed, letting one of her shaking hands push her hair out of her eyes. “To see, you, Barry, whoever the hell you are, change from someone I knew to be courageous, and good, and stood for all that actually went right in our world, act like such a,” Caitlin hesitated to search for a word.

“Cisco said asshole?” Sebastian assisted her nervously.

“An asshole,” Caitlin continued, “it scared me, brought back some memories.” Caitlin wrapped her arms around herself tightly. “You’re the only one other than Ronnie that I’ve told this.” She added, her voice barely reaching above a whisper.

“Caitlin,” Sebastian finally said, after a few moments of silence. “This may be the first time I’m meeting you, in person.” Sebastian decided on saying. “But I’ve seen you and your journey through Barry’s eyes. You are among the bravest people that I’ve ever known, and the fact that you have a dark past, as well,” Caitlin looked up at Sebastian sharply at that. “Is no surprise to me. I am so sorry that my coping mechanism of acting like an absolute and utter prick scared you so much.” As he had been talking, Sebastian had slowly walked towards Caitlin.

Sebastian hesitated, but hugged her. Caitlin stiffened in his arms and Sebastian got ready to be pushed away, but to his surprise, she relaxed, slowly and wrapped her arms back around him. Sebastian pretended not to hear the quiet “Thank you,” that Caitlin whispered into his ear when he pulled away from Caitlin and led her to the bathroom to clean her tear-streaked face.

Sebastian made sure to direct most of the playful insults and jeers that he made to Cisco, as he began to enthusiastically bombard Sebastian with all of the questions that he had thought of when Sebastian had been out of the room. After telling Caitlin what he had found out from Barry so far, they began to record his answers for “further study”, or so they said.

Barry pretended not to notice when a single tear made its way down Caitlin’s face when he and Sebastian switched for them to ask more questions. And when they had to say goodbye for the day, Barry hugged Caitlin tightly as if he had been doing it for years. As if the first time they had hugged hadn’t been a few hours ago while Caitlin had been having some combination of a breakdown and a panic attack.

~

Dr. Wells moved his wheelchair down the corridor, stopping halfway down the hallway to place his fingers onto a place right next to the seam of the wall, which lit up under his fingers. The wall slid open, and Dr. Wells wheeled his way in, a blue light tracing his body as he passed through the doorway. Once it had slid closed behind him, Wells stood up from his wheelchair, his legs in perfect condition.

As he folded his glasses and placed them on the empty wheelchair a feminine voice spoke semi-monotonously. “ **Good evening, Dr. Wells.** ”

“Good day, Gideon.” He responded, running a hand through his hair before commanding Gideon. “Show me the future!”

“ **Certainly, Dr. Wells.** ” Gideon replied, bringing up the same article that she always did when Dr. Wells asked that question, with a headline that read: Flash Missing: Vanishes in Crisis, it was when he was looking at the byline, that he noticed the first change. Horrified, Dr. Wells leaned closer to the projection. the new byline read: _by Iris West-Thawne_. Scanning the pages to see if there were any more changes, Dr. Wells finally spotted it. In the corner, the title of one of the society articles read:  Barry Queen: Will Oliver Queen’s Mysterious Husband Ever Stop Going on Surprise Trips? “No, that can be,” Dr. Wells murmured.

“What was the name Miss Smoak mentioned in her e-mail?” Dr. Wells thought aloud. “Ah, yes. Gideon, please search for ‘Sebastian Smythe’.” He ordered.

“ **I’m sorry, Dr. Wells.** ” Gideon responded. “ **But that search term is classified with a level Alpha, priority one protocol.** ” The AI told him. Dr. Wells frowned.

“Override code: eOtH717503.” Dr. Wells listed the code off, but the projection started flashing red as a ‘DENIED’ stamp, was slapped over the screen, the background of the news article fading to black.

“ **I’m sorry, Dr. Wells.** ” If a mechanical voice could become sharper, Gideon’s just would have. “ **You do not have access to this information.** ”

“Override code: fL402895.” He listed, ignoring Gideon’s warning tone.

“ **Voice print does not match existing files.** ” Gideon stated. “ **Please state the password.** ” Dr. Wells frowned at the computer. “ **I’m sorry, but you password does not match the one of record**.” Gideon told him after 5 seconds of silence. “ **Please exit the information port before cleansing.** ”

Dr. Wells sped out of the room in a flash of yellow lightning, to watch in silence as a spray entered filled the room he was just in, dissolving the wheelchair and glasses that he had left inside the room and leaving not even dust in the room.


	6. The One Where Barry Began to Chnage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry experiences another couple firsts, but tragedy strikes.  
> Part 2 of 3 of Sebastian's Origins

Barry panted heavily as he took the cooldown lap around the lacrosse field, the equipment feeling heavier than ever. He wouldn’t exactly say that he regretted joining the lacrosse team, no, wait, he completely and totally regretted joining the lacrosse team, Barry had made some really good friends on the lacrosse team and they, along with friends who were Warblers had really helped him build his confidence up a bit more over the past two months.

Although he wasn’t out to anyone outside his Warbler friends, Barry had definitely improved in terms of how comfortable he was with himself, especially the longer he was away from his old bullies. His metaphorical scars were starting to heal, although the physical ones would remain there for many years to come. As Barry flopped onto the ground in his exhaustion, mentally made sure that he had, in fact, completed all of his homework, and could safely collapse onto his bed until Nick and Jeff came to bring him back to the living.

Although the only attacks Barry had to worry about at Dalton were verbal ones (and even then, they were mostly playful ones), Barry still changed in the bathroom after lacrosse practice, no matter what, not wanting to advertise the fact that his back had a few obvious scars and a some less obvious ones, as well as a few oddly shaped blotches that came from repeated bruising.

As he slid his undershirt on and slung his Dalton blazer over his shoulder, Barry set out on the painful walk from the field to his room as all of his muscles ached, even if it was a good ache. When he had finally collapsed down into his wonderful-warm-fluffy-beautiful bed, Barry pulled his Maman’s letter from his blazer pocket, carefully fingering the folded sheet of paper.

He eventually pulled himself off of his bed to respond to the letter, covering all the important topics: Yes, Maman, my roommate is nice and I’ve found some friends. Yes, Maman, I have joined an extracurricular activity, no, it is nor Chess Club. Yes, Maman, I’m happy, no I haven’t gotten into any fights. No, I will not send you a DNA sample to make sure that I’m not sick with an horrible disease, I only had a stuffy nose.

Barry had only just sealed the envelope when Nick burst into the room, excitedly calling out. “Sebby!” He was shortly followed by Jeff.

“We went and got ice cream,” Jeff quickly gave Barry explanation for why Nick seemed to be even more hyperactive than normal, Barry nodding in understanding and thanks.

“Have you ever noticed how much you truly do resemble a puppy?” Barry asked Nick drily.

“Aww, Seb, that’s mean.” Nick instead. “Isn’t that mean, Jeff? Sebastian didn’t always use to be this mean, did he?” Nick asked rhetorically, before gasping in delight. “That means we’ve corrupted him, doesn’t it!” Nick started to hop in place, as if attempting to achieve liftoff. “I’ve never corrupted someone before.”

Jeff placed a calming hand on Nick’s shoulder, pulling down onto one of the beds, to cuddle with Nick and distract him until he was calmer, giving Barry an apologetic look to say sorry for stealing his bed. “Come on, Nick, calm down a bit, I’m sure that Sebastian has sure work to do,” Jeff said, giving Barry a look that said to Barry ‘you better have some work to do’.

“Right, um, yeah,” Barry said, scratching the back of his head. “Mr. Ley had some extra credit practical forensic work that he wanted me to do, and-”

“Wait,” Jeff interrupted to give Barry a look. “Seb, you are literally at the top of the advanced honors classes at a selective private school. Why are the hell are you doing extra credit?” Barry’s ears turned a little bit red.

“It’s really interesting!” Barry protested, not wanting to admit that he started to learn as much as he could about criminal investigative work after his mother had died.

“You know what?” Nick said, coming down from his earlier state of extreme excitement. “We haven’t brought Seb to Scandals yet, have we?” Nick smirked at Jeff, who sat up, smirking back at Nick.

“Yeah, if we get the crew together, we can go there and wow everyone!” Jeff exclaimed excitedly, as he pulled his phone out and started texting all of the Warblers within a mile or so of the school.

“Uh, Scandals?” Barry asked questioningly.

“It’s the gay bar in Lima,” Nick told him happily, before seeing Barry’s scared face and assuring him. “You don’t have to get with any guys, it’s just a cool place to hang out and get the gang together.”

Barry shrugged. “Then, okay, why not. I’ll go.”

Jeff looked up at Barry and smirked. “Oh, Sebby, darling, it’s hilarious that you thought you had any choice in the first place.”

~

Barry awkwardly shuffled up to the man who was checking IDs at the entrance to the bar, handing him the ID that Wes had handed in the car, smiling brightly. The man shone a light on the ID, the picture on it looking absolutely nothing like him. “In you go.” He told Barry gruffly.

Barry beamed smile at him, thanking him as he followed Thad into the bar, Thad leading them over to a small booth in the corner that the Warblers had all attempted to squeeze into in the corner. “This,” Thad flung his arms out of dramatically, “is the Warblers’ corner!” Thad announced.

“We all cram ourselves in here so no one feels excluded,” Wes explained as he drifted past Barry, clapping him on the shoulder.

“It also makes us louder when we cheer for each other while doing karaoke,” Tret added quietly, Barry scooting onto the edge of the bench, across from Wes with had sitting down next to him, pushing him further into the booth, Nick and Jeff plopping themselves on the edge of the table.

It took a while for Barry to get comfortable with the group, but soon enough he was laughing along with everyone else, a glass in hand. Barry hadn’t actually had much to drink (or, at least, not as much as the time while he had been adding a bit of Courvoisier to his coffee), but a few of his friends had gotten pretty drunk by then (Wes and the upper classmen mostly). They had pulled Barry onto the dancefloor, and he was in the middle of the group as half of them flopped around and the other half danced pretty smoothly.

Eventually the group was spread out throughout the crowd on the dancefloor, Barry found himself with a group of dancers that were dancing together, He took a few moments to observe them before joining in on their choreography for a few minutes. Before he could walk off the dancefloor, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him back in. Barry was passed off by Thad to Nick and then to a random guy, who looked surprised for a few moments, but started to dance with Barry.

He was obviously a lot drunker than Barry was, but Barry was able to enjoy himself for a few minutes, before the guy started to get a bit handsy with him. Barry pushed himself away from that guy, scowling a bit, and walked himself off of the dancefloor and headed for the bar. Sitting down in the only free space he could find, he ordered another drink from the bartender, laughing as he watched his friends have some fun on the dancefloor.

“The Warblers are always the most interesting people to watch come here, aren’t they?” A voice from next to him sounded. Barry jumped a little in his seat and turned in time to see a handsome brunet sitting there chuckling at him.

“Well, yeah,” Barry stammered, attempting to pretend that he hadn’t been surprised by the guy’s appearance. “I go to school with them, so it’s nice to see my friends having fun.” Barry decided to say.

“Well, you look like you could use a little fun, as well.” The brunet smirked at Barry. “Rick Thompson.” He held out his head for Barry to shake.

“Sebastian Smythe.” Barry replied, somewhat unsure of whether or not Rick was flirting with him, reaching out his hand to shake Rick’s. “You think you could show me some of the things people do around here for fun?” Barry decided to play along and test the waters.

Rick’s smirk widened as he looked Barry up and down. “Oh, Sebastian, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.” Barry smiled at him, taking a sip out of his drink.

~

About thirty minutes later, a Barry much drunker than before could be found in the corner of the room making out with Rick. When they broke away from each other to rest their foreheads together and catch their breath, Barry smiled at Rick. He might be relatively drunk, but he figured out after a few minutes that Rick was only doing this to make the guy who was now sulking in the corner jealous, but had gone along with while it was harmless.

“Y’know,” Barry whispered to Rick. “You really should talk to the guy that you’re trying to make jealous. He’s over there sulking in the corner right now, sulking.”

Rick blinked at Barry in surprise. “Seb, how did you know?”

Barry simply chuckled. “Rick, you’re drunk enough that it was obvious, and I’m sober enough to realize what was happening.”

Rick smiled at Barry sheepishly.“Sorry to use you like that.”

Barry winked at him. “You weren’t using me if I knew what you were doing.” He gave Rick a playful push in the sulking man’s direction. “Now, go on.”

After Rick left, Barry stayed in the corner and simply watched all of his friends having fun. He hadn’t really been as okay with what Rick did as he pretended to be, but as the year had went on, Barry had started to separate himself from his past of being bullied and assaulted. This newfound confidence, and flirting, even being okay with being gay, belonged to the part of his life that was Dalton and had no place in his life in Central City.

The old Barry would have been upset with Rick, especially since Rick was the first guy that Barry had done anything at all with, but the new Barry, the Dalton Barry, the Sebastian in Barry was fine with it.

Barry was brought out of his sulking and reflections when Jeff came over and pulled Barry to his feet, leading him over to the corner where the Warblers were gathering again. “It’s karaoke time!” Jeff shouted into Barry’s ear, over the din of the other clubbers. “It’s karaoke time!” He repeated, thankfully not yelling into Barry’s ear this time.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t hear you the first time.” Barry muttered sarcastically as he let himself be pulled across the room.

He could see that Thad was walking up to the stage, selecting a song and getting ready to sing, and as each Warbler took his turn up on the stage, Barry realized with surprise that they were all actually really good singers. He had assumed that the Glee Club would have had a lot of people who liked singing, dancing, or performing, but not many people who were actually good at any of those things.

As Wes finished dancing his way across the stage, his singing resuming, Barry could see out of the corner of his eye that a few of the Warblers were leaving. Most of his friends stayed, so Barry stayed as well, to expecting to feel two arms linking into his and pulling him up on stage. Nick went to select a song while Jeff stayed to hold Barry in place on the stage.

They took advantage of his surprise and stuffed the microphone in his hand, pushing him into the stage’s light. Barry stood there, frozen as Jeff clapped him on the back and clambered off the stage with Nick following him off. Music started to play, and Barry recognized it as ‘Live While We’re Young’, the song that he had been singing when Jeff and Nick had first met him. ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HmFUaxZadI8&index=23&list=PL4R-nnY50KkJ71fCflEXFGEnxqil181MA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HmFUaxZadI8&index=23&list=PL4R-nnY50KkJ71fCflEXFGEnxqil181MA))

He started lightly, wondering how Jeff and Nick had remembered that after hearing him only sing a few lines of the song. He could see the words appear on the screen before him, nervously swallowed, looked out at the expectant Warblers and opened his mouth to sing.

 _“Da na na na na na na_  
 _Da na na na na na na,”_ Barry sang quietly. _“Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya,_  
 _Come on and let me sneak you out,”_ Barry let himself get into the song, getting louder and more excited, starting to forget that he had an audience.  
 _“And have a celebration, a celebration,_  
 _The music up, the window's down,”_ Barry took a few steps forward, on beat.  
 _“Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_  
 _Just pretending that we're cool,_ ” Barry let his voice become accented slightly to sound more like the song should.  
 _“And we know it too (know it too)”_ Barry tried to echo his own voice, and mostly succeeded.  
 _“Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do,_  
 _Just pretending that we're cool”_ He slid to the side, twirling around to get back to the middle of the stage, moving his feet into a few complicated patterns.  
 _“So tonight,_  
 _Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun”_ Barry began to jump up and down, pumping his fist, his voice starting to get the watchers to stand up and dance some more.  
 _“I know we only met but let's pretend it's love,”_ Barry reached out to the crowd, winking.  
 _“And never, never, never stop for anyone,_  
 _Tonight let's get some,”_ he declared.  
 _“And live while we're young,”_ Barry sang, before switching his voice to do the woah’s of the next part.  
 _“Woahhh oh oh oh,_  
 _Woahhhh oh oh oh,”_ Barry hopped off the stage and garbbed the nearest persn he saw, spinning them around and letting them sing into the microphone with him.

 _“Wanna live while we're young,”_ He sang to everyone there.  
 _“Woahhh oh oh oh,_  
 _Tonight let's get some,_  
 _And live while we're young,”_  He hopped back onto the stage and became surprised when the Warblers joined in for the next round of na na’s to help him out.  
 _“Da na na na na na na.”_  
 _“Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never,”_ Barry pointed out into the crowd at a random girl.  
 _“Don't over-think, just let it go,_  
 _And if we get together, yeah, get together,”_ Barry smirked at the crowd, his gaze and expression turning distinctly wicked, an expression that surprised all of the Warblers who had met him.  
 _“Don't let the pictures leave your phone, ohhhh,”_ Spinning to the other side of the stage to sing to the people on that side, Barry began to get the enthralled watchers hyped up.  
 _“Yeah, we'll be doing what we do,_  
 _Just pretending that we're cool,_  
 _So tonight,”_ Barry gave the people another smirk and a nod, before heading back to center stage  
 _“Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun,”_ He began to hop and pump his fist again, getting most of the clubgoers on their feet, cheering, dancing, and singing.  
 _“I know we only met but let's pretend it's love,_  
 _And never, never, never stop for anyone,”_ Barry danced in the middle of the stage, holding everyone there’s attention.  
 _“Tonight let's get some,_  
 _And live while we're young,”_ This time, Barry expected it more when the Warblers joined in to sing the woah’s for him.  
 _“Woahhh oh oh oh,_  
 _Woahhhh oh oh oh.”_  
 _“Wanna live while we're young,”_ Barry sang soulfully.  
 _“Woahhh oh oh oh.”_  
 _“Tonight let's get some,_  
 _And live while we're young,”_ Barry smiled out at everyone, energized by the adrenaline of the performance. The Warblers launched into doing background na na’s for him, can’t help but wanting to be part of the awe-inspiring performance that was happening on stage.  
 _“And girl, you and I,_  
 _We're 'bout to make some memories tonight,”_  
 _“I wanna live while we're young,”_ Barry heard Jeff sing for him.  
 _“We wanna live while we're young,”_ Barry could hear Thad yell out, adding his voice from the crowd.  
 _“Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun,”_ Barry pumped his fist, getting the clubgoers even more excited.  
 _“I know we only met but let's pretend it's love,_  
 _And never, never, never stop for anyone,_  
 _Tonight let's get some,_  
 _And live while we're young,”_ Barry smiled out at the happiness that everyone in the crowd was exhibiting at his performance. Maybe he would have to rethink joining the Warblers.  
 _“Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun,_  
 _I know we only met,_  
 _But let's pretend it's love,”_ Barry pulled a few of the Warblers onto the stage with him to let them sing into the microphone with him.  
 _“And never, never, never stop for anyone,_  
 _Tonight let's get some,”_ Barry danced from Warbler to Warbler as he sang with them.  
 _“And live while we're young!”_  
 _“Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young,”_ The Warblers backed him up.

 _“Wanna live!”_ Thad once again filled in.

 _“Come on!”_ Barry urged the crowd, asking them to sing with them.  
 _“Wanna live, wanna live younnngg_  
 _Wanna live while we're young”_ The Warblers on and offstage sang with Barry.  
 _“Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young.”_

 _“Wanna live while we're young,”_ Thad took the part that overlapped with Barry’s again.  
 _“Tonight let's get some!_ ” The song crescendoed before calming down, all eyes turning to Barry as he finished the song alone.  
 _“And live while we're young.”_

_~_

Once Barry had exited the stage, Nick practically tackled him. “Sebby, ohmigosh! You were fantastic!” He congratulated Barry.

“By far the best performance of the night,” Jeff assured him, clapping him on the shoulder. “You really need to try out for the Warblers!” Jeff attempted to sound stern and ordering, but mostly failed.

“We could use your voice,” Wes agreed, “and your stage presence is phenomenal.” He added, making Barry smile.

“I really don’t think so, guys,” Barry attempted to wave them off.

“But, Sebby . . .” Nick whined, making Barry laugh and walk away, Nick following him like the puppy that Barry had called him when they had first met.

~

A week later found Barry and his Warbler friends doing their Biology labs, Barry being the only one who wasn’t squinting down at the paper in confusion or had a textbook opened to the key terms section. Another, younger student entered the classroom and walked up to the teacher at the front of the room, Mrs. Edon, to whisper in her ear. “Mr. Smythe,” she called to Barry, who had just finished his lab and was pulling out his math homework.

“Yeah?” He asked, looking up from he was doing, hastily correcting himself and saying. “I mean, yes, Mrs. Edon?”

“They want you down in the main office.” She informed him, adjusting her cardigan.

A confused murmur ran through the room, no one had any idea why all around good student and athlete Sebastian Smythe would be called down to the office. Barry frowned and followed the younger student out of the classroom. When they were safely in the hallway, Barry couldn’t help but ask. “This isn’t about the spaghetti thing from last week, is it? Because they never proved it was Thad and I.” Barry quickly tacked on.

The younger boy simply adjusted his glasses. “I wasn’t given that information,” he answered primly, speeding up. They finished their walk to the office and as the younger boy walked away, Barry couldn’t help but murmur under his breath.

“Thanks for nothing.” Pushing the door to the office open, Barry strolled into the room and headed for the secretarial desk.

“You can head to the Headmaster’s office.” The woman sitting there told him solemnly.

When Barry walked into the Headmaster’s office, he couldn’t but gape at what he saw. His Pa sat there, face stained with tears, the Headmaster with a comforting hand on his shoulder. It only took a few moments for Barry to realize what was missing from the scene.

“Pa,” at the sound of Barry’s wavering voice his Pa’s head shot up.”Where’s Maman? Why isn’t she here? Why are you crying? WHERE’S MY MOTHER?” Barry spewed out his questions quicker than his father could answer, and realized that he had started to shout, but the look on his Pa’s face told Barry everything that he needed to know.

Dashing through the door and out of the main office, Barry sped toward his safe pace at Dalton, the library where the Warblers alway practiced. Collapsing onto the coach, Barry let the sobs come, his whole body spasming with every sob as he curled into a ball in the corner of the couch.

An hour later, when Nick and Jeff came to find him, they found a bleary-eyed, blank-faced, tear-stained Barry. When they entered the room, Barry’s head turned towards them, finding their eyes and saying, “My mother’s dead,” before collapsing into tears, silent ones this time.


	7. The One Where Sebastian Tries Out the Flash's Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to everyone, but it will only get angstier before things can better. This chapter includes a few broments and one epic argument. Enjoy the show! (and things will get better for Barry . . .  
> Eventually)  
> Part 2 of 3 of Meet Team Flash

“Are you ready for this?” Cisco asked Sebastian as he shifted uncomfortably in the skintight suit that the Flash always wore.

“No,” Sebastian complained. “This damn suit is so weird! Why does Barry like this?” Sebastian demanded as he rolled his shoulders to try and get more comfortable. He turned to glare at Cisco. “I bet you purposefully made this uncomfortable for me!” He accused Cisco, glaring at him playfully. “Why, Ramen? Why?” Sebastian gave him puppy dog eyes.

“As I was going to say before I was rudely accused,” Cisco looked pointedly at Sebastian. “It seems that even though you and Barry are the same person, you have different preferences.” He explained.

“And, Mr. Smythe,” Wells rolled towards them. “This is technically your first time wearing the suit. It may get better with use, or Mr. Allen may have just been too kind to complain.” Sebastian snorted when Wells leveled a look in his direction at the word complain.

“Whatever, I’ll complain as much as I want, and there’s nothing you can do about that.” Sebastian retorted snidely, turning away from Wells and towards Cisco again, who was looking between the two uneasily, not used to Barry and Wells fighting and having not expected Sebastian and Wells to.

“So,” Caitlin brushed past them, her tablet in hand to monitor Sebastian’s vitals. “We know that Barry’s body has had practice going at higher speeds, so Sebastian will be able to run faster than Barry was able to at first in the beginning of his exploration of their powers, but we should try and make sure that it affects them both the same ways. Since Sebastian changes Barry’s body language, there’s always a chance he runs differently or does something else differently, so we should watch for that.”

“I should probably start out slower and gradually increase my speed so you can monitor me in all the stages of me using my power carefully. If there’s anything specific that Barry can do that you want to try out or something, just say the word.” Sebastian mentioned, smirking at Caitlin’s look of surprise. “Barry’s not the only smart one, Frosty.” He whispered in her ear as he passed by her. “I’m not just all song and dance.” He told her louder.

“Although you totally owe us one.” Cisco claimed as he pushed past Sebastian to head for the table with all of his tools.

“Sory, one what?” Sebastian couldn’t help but ask.

“One song and dance, of course!” Cisco told him, smirking at his reluctant face. “C’mon, you owe us one, dude.” He claims.

“Well, I guess one won’t hurt,” Sebastian says with faux hesitancy.

“There’s my man!” Cisco clapped him on the shoulder.

Sebastian smirked, fluttering his eyelashes at Cisco obviously. ‘Well, not your man, but sure, I’ll put on a show.”

Cisco blinked in surprise for a few moments at Sebastian’s obvious flirting, but decided to just go with it. “Sweet.” He decides on saying, smiling at Sebastian. “So, let’s do this!” He encouraged, as Sebastian waited for the other scientists to hold everything down and for Dr. Wells to tell him to go.

Giving them a playful salute and a smirk, Sebastian allowed himself to take off, sprinting down the runway at a relatively slow speed, for him and Barry, at least. “Leveling off at 100 mph,” Sebastian heard Caitlin report to the others in his ear. “Sebastian’s vitals are normal.” Cisco?”

“Well,” Cisco’s voice told him. “He seems to have better control and instincts than Barry did, but not as steady and streamlined as barry is nowadays. That may come from Barry having already gotten your body used to your powers or your dancing.” He started to mutter to himself for a few moments, before speaking directly to Sebastian. “Don’t worry, Seb, we’ll get you up to Barry’s level in no time, so you’ll be fine if you ever slip out in a fight, then you’ll be fine. You just need some more experience.” Cisco encouraged, as Sebastian began to to slow down to make a turnaround, before speeding up once more.

“Don’t worry, Cisco.” Sebastian smirked. “I have plenty of experience, just not the right kind for this situation.” he could almost hear Caitlin choking on her breath, and Wells’ frown deepening, as Cisco snorted.

“Sure, you do, flyboy,” Cisco retorted patronizingly. “Sure you do.”

Sebastian smirked once more, as Caitlin spoke her voice strained. “We’re coming up on 200 mph. “Just go ask the people who hang out at Scandals in Lima, then next town over. Boy, they’ll really have some interesting tales to tell.”

Cisco kept up the playful flirting. “Oh yeah? What’s this Scandals place anyway?”

“Why, it’s a gay bar, Cisco.” They could practically hear Sebastian’s smugness over the comms. ‘I thought you would never ask, but don’t be jealous, I can give you a private show, later-”

“Mr. Smythe,” Wells interjected. “I don’t believe that this is necessarily that time to be discussing you and Mr. Ramon’s  . . . provocolivities.”

Sebastian grumbled into the comm device. “It’s always necessary . . . just joking around,” were among the murmurs that could be heard.

“Might I also remind you that you are wearing a comm device, Mr. Smythe, and that we can hear everything that you say.” Wells spoke with an edge to his voice.

“I’m fully aware of that fact, Professor X. Why do you think I’m complaining aloud?” Sebastian retorted.

Wells sighed, aggravated beyond measure and already having a headache from the trouble Gideon had been giving him. “Um, your vitals are fine, Sebastian, but you’ll be really hungry by the times you get back.” Caitlin cut into the conversation nervously, attempting to defuse the tension. “Cisco, the suit or Sebastian doing anything weird according to your sensors?” She asks, smiling a grimace at them.

Once she received a negative from Cisco, she told Sebastian to increase his speed, Wells returning his attention to the screens. Cisco glanced around nervously, before letting himself delve into his calculations and observations as Sebastian ran.

Sebastian himself couldn’t believe how freeing the sensation of running was, even if he had nowhere to go. As he sped across the the runway, wind rushing over his body and the suit slowly becoming more comfortable, Sebastian could understand exactly how amazing Barry must feel, being the Flash.

~

When Sebastian had gotten dressed in his normal clothing again he strolled into the main area of S.T.A.R. Labs, only to hear someone call out his last name. “Mr. Smythe, may I speak to you for a moment?” Upon hearing Wells’ voice, Sebastian let a nasty smirk cross his face, turning around and making a ‘go on with it’ motion. “In, uh, private, please.” Wells asked, glancing to the side at where Caitlin and Cisco were putting away their equipment.

“Why, Professor X!” Sebastian declared, looking mockingly shocked. “Do you have something to say to me that doesn’t include Frosty and Ramen? My, my, my.” Sebastian began to full-on glare at Wells. “Anything that you want to say to me, you can say in front of them.”

Wells folded his hands neatly in his lap. “Well then, Mr. Smythe, you are not taking this seriously enough. People’s lives could be at stake, your life could be at stake if you split out at the wrong moment and don’t know what to do. Mr. Smythe, this is not a game.” Wells’ steely glare focused in on Sebastian.

“Oh,” Sebastian laughed. “I’m sorry, did I disturb your precious ‘New World Order’ or offend your conservative values? I know when something isn’t a game, but I also know when people have to have fun. I’m taking this just as seriously as anyone of you, I just do a better job of keeping things light.”

Wells allowed his wheelchair to come closer to Sebastian, who smirked at him. “I’m not sure that you do realize the gravity of the situation, Mr. Smythe. You don’t really have a past of that, do you?” Sebastian simply tilted his head, cockily, but Wells knew to observe the body language and not his expressions, taking in Sebastian’s clenched fists and tensed muscles, knowing that he had hit a nerve.

“Suspension. For blackmail, assault, bullying, theft, and just about every other crime you can think of. It is only because of your rich adoptive father that you are here today, and not in a jail cell somewhere.” Cisco and Caitlin had ceased all activity over in the corner of the room, where they had been, watching the argument with open mouths.

“First of all,” Sebastian began to rant. “ All of the charges were misconstrued, and I stood through every moment of that trial to prove my innocence, and won because my case was in the right.” He began to flat out snarl at Wells. “Second of all, I took responsibility for each and every one of those misdemeanours done by my teammates to allow people that I know to be good ones to not have those permanent marks on their records. Later, all of those events were proven to never have been my fault.”

Wells simply shook his head. “That is not good enough, Mr. Smythe, there are lives on the line.” Sebastian wanted to tear his hair out, but kept a smirk in place.

“Well, then, what more do you want from me!?” As Wells turned his wheelchair around and began to wheel away, Sebastian sped in front of him, the smirk dropping to leave a broken expression there. “Do you want me to be Barry then, because even I know that it’s a goddamn shame that I ever existed.” Sebastian spat in his face before speeding away.

Wells, simply cleaned his glasses before wheeling out of the room, leaving Caitlin and Cisco gaping as they exchanged looks.

~

“I, I, just mean that we’ve never seen Dr. Wells act so cold-hearted and cruel before,” Caitlin whispered to Cisco as they sat there trying to process what they had heard. “If he could hide that, what else could he be hiding?” She couldn’t help but ask.

“I don’t know.” Cisco murmured back. “But I’m more inclined to believe in Barry and Sebastian, considering how furious he got, and God, to have your past thrown in your face like that.”

“And whether or not Sebastian did do what Dr. Wells says that he did, whatever that may be, he’s different now, changed. He would never do that.” Caitlin guaranteed, remembering how Barry and Sebastian had comforted her when she broke down. “There’s no way,” she decided.

“No way.” Cisco confirmed, fist-bumping her.

~

Harrison Wells, although back home he was known as Eobard Thawne, slammed a fist to the wall of the information port in which he kept Gideon captive. “Goddamn it!” He let his head fall to the wall. He never should have started a fight with the brat, Sebastian, as it might alienate Barry, but he had never thought it would turn out like this. He had likely ujst single-handedly turned all of his allies against him. What could he do to stop the Flash when there was an entire part of him that he couldn’t predict the choices of?

Unless . . . Wells’ face slowly smiled, although when a whitish mist started to be secreted into the room, he raced out of it, the very edge of his clothing being caught before he could close the door all the way.

~

Sebastian tore through the countryside, heading for the place that he felt most at home, nowadays. He tried to keep the tears from falling down his face at all the memories. The way that Baine’s face had looked so betrayed, how all of his teammates had turned against him even as he protected them, the helplessness he had felt all racing to the forefront of his mind. Even as he ran, Sebastian could feel himself losing focus and concentration, coming to a screeching halt that ripped up quite a bit of dirt.

Crouching there, in the shower of dirt that fell around them in slow-motion, Sebastian let his walls down, surprising himself with the urgency of the first sob that was ripped from his chest, before letting the rest of the tears silently stream down his face. After a few minutes, Sebastian finally became weak enough in his control to let Barry take charge. Looking around himself in surprise, Barry could feel the soil covering him, the tears that streaked down his face, and the bone-deep sorrow and inadequacy lingering within him.

Carefully pulling out his phone, Barry texted to warn him of his imminent arrival, before taking off to bring Sebastian where he needed to be most.

They were going to visit Oliver Queen.

~

When Barry breezed up to the front of Oliver’s apartment with his sister, he’s not sure what he expected when he knocked on the door, wiping dirt and tears of his face, but to be greeted by a gaping Thea Queen was not it. “Oh, um, hi,” he shyly smiled, not sure how to act about meeting his boyfriend’s sister for the first time.

“Hey, yeah,” she refocused. “We, um, Oliver. You’re Oliver’s friend?” Barry’s shy smile dimmed. Although he knew if Thea told Malcolm Merlyn they would have problems with kidnapping Barry’s friends to get to Barry, and then Oliver, it hurt to be hidden from everyone Oliver was close to.

“Yeah,” he nodded, standing there awkwardly as Thea turned into the apartment.

“Ollie, your friend is here,” she called, before turning back to Barry. “What’s your name?”

“Uh, Sebastian.” Barry answered without thinking before internally cursing as she gave him a weird look.

“Your friend, Sebastian.”

“I’ll be right there.” Barry could hear the urgency in Oliver’s voice, as could Thea, who gave Barry another weird look.

“Um, come in,” she invited. “But, don’t step off of the the welcome mat, you’re a bit dirty . . .” she hesitated. “There,” Thea finally decided on saying, gesturing to Barry’s entire body, brushing a loose strand of short hair behind her ear.

“Oh, thanks, I never would have noticed,” Barry accidentally let the sarcastic remark out of his mouth before realizing what he was saying, freezing awkwardly as Thea gave a surprised snort, and then a small chuckle.

“Buddy, once you get cleaned up, I think this will be the start of a beautiful friendship.” She told him, just as Oliver rushed into the foyer, wrapping his arms around Barry in a hug.

“Are you ok?” He whispered into Barry’s ear. “I don’t see any injuries, but are you faking because of Thea?” He asked, before hearing his sister clear her throat and realizing that he had been hugging  Barry for an exceedingly long period of time.

“You can just go, erm, talk.” Thea waved them on, with a wink directed at Oliver, causing Barry to turn bright red and Oliver to raise an unamused eyebrow at his younger sister’s teasing. Oliver pulled Barry along with him towards his bedroom, pulling him into the room and guiding Barry to his bed.

‘I’m fine, Oliver.” Barry promised. “Sebastian’s the one who needs you.” He told him, as Oliver grabbed a few washcloths and pulled him into the bathroom to help clean all the dirt from his face and body.

Barry exhaled, letting Sebastian slip to the front, and his body immediately curled in on itself, a whimper escaping Sebastian’s mouth. “Hey, hey,” Oliver soothed, pulling Sebastian into his arms, where he just attempted to curl in on himself. “What the hell happened? Who did this to you?”

“Just, some . . . bad . . . memories.” Sebastian spoke into Oliver’s chest. His voice turned softer, and more into light vibrations on Oliver’s chest. “I don’t want to be alone.” The words, although spoken softly, were all Oliver needed to capture Sebastian’s lips with his own, lightly, and scoop him up to deposit him onto his bed.

As they snuggled their way through the pain, as both of them had nightmares, as they both sought comfort in the other’s warmth, Sebastian’s body slowly began to untense itself and become more relaxed, sprawling, yet at the same time curling into Oliver’s warmth.

When Thea later looked into her brother’s room, she would find a tangle of limbs that indicated that Oliver was truly relaxed, something that hadn’t even happened around her lately. And as a tear slipped down her face and the soft closing ‘click’ of the door was heard, Sebastian woke up momentarily, completely at peace, and drifted back to sleep.


End file.
